


No Betting

by Jenivi7



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Peachshipping, children who are too smart for their own good, house rules, just a short thing really, math homework, silly domestic things, so much freaking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenivi7/pseuds/Jenivi7
Summary: The household had a No Betting rule for a reason. Hell, she had set it years ago the moment she realized her kids were getting better at it than she was.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203278
Kudos: 5





	No Betting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit but it's the first new thing new thing I've posted in ten years. I'm so happy T.T

Anzu sat at the kitchen table writing carefully calculated answers onto sticky notes before attaching them to a fourth-grade math worksheet.

She had the same arrangement with her spouse as most parents had. When the kids were good they were hers. When they were bad, they were his. And when they were winning at games because they picked up rules with uncanny speed and read their opponents with more insight than ought to be available to a child, they were definitely, definitely his.

The household had a No Betting rule for a reason. Hell, she had set it years ago the moment she realized her kids were getting better at it than she was.

The household also had an Honor Your Promises rule. Which persisted even if the No Betting rule was broken, mostly as a means of punishment for breaking said rule.

So now _she_ was stuck doing _math homework_ of all things because she was the one who had broken the rule and now she was stuck setting a good example of both ‘always keep your word’ and ‘not even mom is above punishment if she breaks the rules.’

In her irritation, she looked up to see said progenitor of all her current problems leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. Apron, spatula, toddler at his heels, large eyes and just a hint of mischief behind an otherwise loving smile.

“Don’t you even start.” She warned, brandishing a pencil.

Yugi threw up his hands. “I didn’t say a word!” He laughed, scooped up the tot and retreated back into the kitchen leaving Anzu with the worksheet and a goofy, lazy grin on her own face at the sheer domestic bliss of it all. 

In the privacy of her own mind, she reconsidered and relented.

She adored every problem that man had ever given her.


End file.
